1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pacifier structures and more particularly pertains to a pillow pacifier for satisfying an infant's desire to bite and feed, as well as the infant's desire to grasp objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pacifier structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, pacifier structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pacifier structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,075; U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,910; U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,776; U.S. Pat. No. D,318,122; and U.S. Pat. No. D,316,793.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a pillow pacifier for satisfying an infant's desire to bite and feed, as well as the infant's desire to grasp objects which includes an elongated main body formed of a compressible material which the infant can grasp, with a pacifier removably coupled to the side of the main body such that the main body will extend along a center of the upper torso portion of the infant during use of the pacifier.
In these respects, the pillow pacifier according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simultaneously satisfying an infant's desire to bite and grasp objects.